Letters to you
by YoungVarick
Summary: Jamie wrote a letter to Jack Frost but didn't send it to him. Without any notice Jack appeared with the letter and looked at Jamie...
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotten a few reviews from my last story**  
**'Don't forget me Jack!'**  
**and I have decided to write this,this story is a random fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians (the book/movie) nor the characters.**

**Letters to you**

Jamie watched closely as Jack scanned his room. Who could have possibly told Jack to come here, and more importantly why would they tell him to come? He chewed his lip and crossed his arms around himself, hugged his sides tighter, "Yeah, I guess I did." he said knowing exactly what Jack was really doing. Jamie wasn't stupid. It was easy to read.

"He's not here. He hasn't been for months now." he said with a soft voice looking away from Jack to stare out the window, "I…I told him that I didn't want him around." Jamie sighed shuffling his shoes on the floor. His chest was tight, and his mouth seemed to want to keep moving.

"So t-there's no need trying to look for him." he said evenly his eyes traveling back to meet blue orbs, "Why…why are you here, Jack?" He asked. His voice was broken and tired, but at the same time there was hope laced with every word. He was happy to see Jack, he truly was but at the same time it hurt. Especially if Jack was just going to leave- again.

Surprised, Jack turned only to see Jamie turned the other way and looking out the window. Why would Jamie asked him to do that? Weren't they happy together? Jack could never bring whatever it was that Pitch did to make Jamie so interested and happy. Jack only brought messes and things that would most definitely hurt the other's feeling. Just like the evening Jack left Jamie alone.

"What, you don't want me here?" Jack asked almost angry.

Don't start a fight, Frost…

Relaxing himself, Jack exhaled relaxing his face. He frowned as he looked down to his bare feet hiding behind his staff. This was how he was gonna come back? To start a fight when he had just gotten back? Jack couldn't help it though. It had been almost a year since he had last saw Jamie and even before that Jack had slowly lost his way on how to be calm or happy around anyone.

"I don't know", he started. "I just… Wanted to see you, again, Jamie." I still love you, is what he really wanted to say. But Jack held it in not know how the other would reach. Jack shut his eyes tight, but after taking a deep breath, he looked up to the teenager. Jack was ready for what Jamie had to throw at him. Jack had left Jamie alone on a bad note for a year. If Jamie had to shout, Jack would welcome it know he deserved it. If Jamie had to punch then let it be so. Jack's frown and sad eyes never left. Even in the darkness, they could be seen.

Jamie flinched at the anger behind Jack's voice as he asked him the question and Jamie wouldn't admit it but it hurt. After a year and he still couldn't say anything right,  
"N-No, that's not what I meant. Sorry…it's just that…I didn't expect you to show up. I thought you never wanted to see me again." he said staring at him, he hadn't changed a bit. He was still pale, his hair was still white as snow, and he still seemed to have a bad temper.

He let out a relieved sigh when Jack calmed down a bit, but his words stung, he wanted to see him again? Why? He had broken up with him? Granted they were in a bad place, and both of them were having issues, but it didn't change the fact that he left, "I'm sorry…I missed. you…" he sighed pushing a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to leave after this?" he asked in a tight voice, "If you're just going to leave again…I really wish you hadn't shown up…" he didn't want to hurt all over again, he wasn't done healing from the last time, "Sorry, its just that I never thought you'd come back…"

**Chapter 2 coming soon**  
**It will be the last chapter for this fanfic!**  
**Review this please? :)**  
**~ Varick-Frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of 'Letters to you'!**  
**Enjoy :)**  
**(don't forget to leave a review ;) )**

**Letters to you**

(continued from chapter 1)

The plan was to flee after this little unexpected reunion. "Ow!" A little paper cut of when his hand slip into the pocket of his hoodie jog his memory on why he came to visit Burgess in the first place. It may have been from his overly due winter visit, but slipping out the folder letter, Jack read it again almost smiling this time. This paper filled with whatever it was Jamie was feeling at the moment he wrote it transferred into Jack almost immediately.

Jack turned to face Jamie with a serious look on his pale face. He stepped closer into the dark corner the teenager had cornered himself in. "I came to visit", he paused and performed the letter to Jamie underneath their chests, "because you called me here." A small smile grew on Jack's face. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"I'm not leaving Jamie", the smile was still in place. "Either you want me here or not… I'm staying."

Jamie just stared at the guardian with parted lips, he was speechless. he half thought that he'd yell at him or get mad. As the guardian stepped closer his heart fluttered like a caged bird begging to be set free. Did he say he's staying? Jamie wasn't sure due to the fact all he could hear was blood rushing through his veins and the pounding in his ear drums.

"Jack…" he whispered pathetically as his eyes laid on the familiar piece of paper. His note? How did he get that? Before he could say anything else the teen took a step forward to close the distance between them, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he buried his face in the cool skin of the other's neck. "I missed you so much." he said with a trembling mess of words. He didn't want to ever let go. Yes, they fought sometimes and both of them have made terrible mistakes, but in the long run. Jamie loved him with his whole heart, and there was nothing and no one who could replace that.

"P-please don't leave me again…"

Jack let Jamie hug him and after hearing him out, Jack held him back tightly in his arms. He manged a smile but it fought against a frown as well. Jack felt happy that Jamie still wanted him to stay, but felt sad knowing how much Jack had hurt the teenager. Jack held him as close as he possibly could and kissed the top of Jamie's head promising, "I won't. Not ever again. I promise."

Thoughts of them both seeing each other last crawled into Jack's mind reminding him that day (not like he could ever forget it). It wasn't anyone's fault for the fight. And if there was there was a blame for a little bit of them both, but even so it could be fixed if they both sacrifices and changed their ways a bit from turning negatives to positives. Mistakes were made, but there was a possibility both would forgive, or at least Jack hoped so. He knew he had done way to much to drive Jamie away and Jamie could have gone on with his life without Jack. He could have been happy. But Jack always wished to bring happiness to Jamie just like how he used to when Jamie was a bit younger.

That's what Jack would do. He'll make Jamie happy. Jack pulled away looking into Jamie's rich brown eyes. He brushed some of Jamie's bangs out of his face and spoke, "Jamie… I know… I've been a real jerk to you over the years, but I want to make you happy, I want us to have fun like how we used to when things were simple." He gave a small smile, "Can I please have that chance?"

Jamie held Jack close, the longer he stayed in his arms the calmer he seemed to become. He rested his chin on the guardian's cool shoulder, a small smile flickering onto his lips, it felt so good to be in his arms again. He didn't realize he missed him this much until he was here, and now that he was he never ever wanted to let him go again. He sighed digressing back to the months with out Jack. He was absolutely miserable. He pushed everyone away.

He was depressed.

"I was in the wrong as well.." he said softly holding him closer when he felt Jack's arms tightened, "I'm so sorry…" he hesitantly leaned up and kissed his cheek but averted his eyes blushing, "Everything happened so fast, and suddenly you were gone. I never regretted anything as much as driving you away like that."

He bit his lip trying not to get upset, there was reason now, "You…You can have another chance…as long as you give me another one?" he muttered afraid to look up.

Using the side of his index finger, Jack lifted Jamie's chin up to look into his chocolate brown glossy orbs and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Of course I will", he said pulling away. Jack landed another kiss onto Jamie's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him in again.

These kisses weren't like the ones they had last year or the year before. They were like the ones when they had just started their relationship. When they had first told each other how they felt towards one another and eventually showed their affection in many ways. It made Jack smile under their kiss no matter how hard he fought to hold it. A few chuckles escaped as well not hiding it any better. For the first time in a long while, Jack had felt happy, he didn't feel alone, and be of all, he could once again say, "I love you, Jamie."

He could have sworn that his heart was going to give out, with each breathtakingly innocent kiss. Jamie craved his touch, to feel those hands on his skin, ice on his own fiery skin. "I love you too." the words spilled out and he blushed brushing his lips softly against Jack's. Shivers running across his skin, his flesh becoming littered with goose bumps. His arms tightened around his neck and his chest stopped aching. THe year long ache of missing his other half was suddenly gone.  
Tears dried and he felt okay again.

"I love you so much, Jack." he repeated and kissed his nose gingerly, "Thank you for coming home." Jamie felt at home as well. Wrapped in his arms, and his cheek pressed into his shoulder, her felt safe. He finally felt happy.

**The End!**  
**Please write a review :)**


End file.
